Future Has Come
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuat melambung tinggi, lalu diinjak begitu saja." Autumn tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan pilu di kedua mata kekasih tercintanya. Tom kembali memutar memori indah itu. Dimana ia dulu pernah mengejar Summer tanpa kenal lelah./ TomAutumn/ Romance/ Canon/ AT. Happy reading :3


(500) Days of Summer © Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber

**Future Has Come**

A (500) Days of Summer fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

TomAutumn/ Fanon/ AT

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit kelam, awan-awan tebal dan angin kencang.

Kombinasi tiga prasyarat turunnya hujan di _weekend_ penghujung Maret ini sangat tidak bersahabat seperti biasa. Bising suara klakson kendaraan di sepanjang _downtown_ Los Angeles _highway_ begitu menyita cakupan indera pendengaran tiap individu.

Kendati demikian, Angelus Plaza petang itu tidak terlalu padat akan pengunjung. Biasanya, taman publik bernuansa _go green_ tersebut akan menjadi tempat pelarian orang-orang yang ingin mencari ketenangan atas hingar bingar pusat kota. Sebut saja salah satunya Autumn—gadis bersurai _chestnut_ yang tengah duduk sendiri di sana bersama buku tebal yang sejak tadi dipangkunya.

Kursi panjang berwarna hijau lumut itu hanya ditempatinya seorang diri. Hening. Autumn tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Iris mata cokelatnya terfokus pada lembaran novel yang menghamparkan ribuan kata-kata. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang enggan terkena udara luar, Autumn justru betah menikmati udara dingin sisa-sisa _winter_ khas iklim mediteranian negeri California. Gadis itu juga sengaja tidak membawa payung dalam aktivitas hariannya, karena ia memang selalu menyukai nuansa mendung seperti ini.

"Hei, Autumn." Nama depannya terpanggil dari kejauhan. Autumn menoleh halus ke asal suara yang dikenalnya tersebut. Akhirnya, seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tiba—dengan senyum terbaik yang terulas cerah di wajahnya. "Tumben membaca buku, hm?"

Autumn tak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih dulu menilik jarum pendek di jam tangan kesayangannya. "Kau terlambat satu jam, Tom." Kemudian fokusnya kembali terpaut pada buku novel yang ia bawa. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksenangan atas keterlambatan sang kekasih.

"Aku sudah bilang di telepon, bukan? Kendaraanku terjebak macet. Kau tahu jalanan L.A selalu menyebalkan di hari Sabtu." Tom beralasan sembari mengambil tempat kosong di sisi Autumn untuk diduduki. Gadis itu masih juga enggan menoleh padanya. "Sejak kapan kau suka membaca buku? Tebal begitu." Tom berbasa-basi.

"….."

Oh, Autumn tetap mematung.

Dari posisinya, Tom dapat melihat _cover_ judul buku yang tengah Autumn baca. Pria itu sedikit heran dengan kegiatan kekasihnya kali ini. "Cerita cinta, huh?"

Autumn sontak terkekeh, ia sangat mengerti arah pertanyaan Tom. "Aku cuma pinjam buku ini dari seorang teman. Dia bilang ceritanya sangat menarik, aku jadi penasaran."

_"Yeah_, tapi kau pernah bilang kau tidak suka membaca novel." Tom merangkul bahu Autumn sembari merapatkan posisinya guna melepas rindu. Ia turut melihat sedikit cerita di dalam buku itu.

"Aku bukan tertarik pada ceritanya." Kontan Autumn memberitahu. "Konfliknya terlalu _nonsense_ untuk ukuran kisah cinta dua remaja SMA." Gadis bermahkota _dark brown_ itu lalu bersandar pada bahu Tom. "Dibanding inti _plot_-nya, aku justru lebih tertarik pada pola pikir teman-temanku."

"Pola pikir?"

"Hm, kau tahu 'kan aku seorang pemerhati sikap orang lain? Orang pasti bilang cerita ini _'bagus'_ karena suatu faktor yang sifatnya relatif. Aku ingin tahu kenapa mereka semua bilang cerita ini _'menarik'_, patut _recommended_ dan wajib untuk dibaca." Jemari Autumn membalik ke halaman selanjutnya lagi. Nada bicaranya seketika berubah lesu. "Beberapa orang ternyata menyukai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Sementara aku lebih menyukai sesuatu yang realistis."

Tom tersenyum sendiri lalu menyabotase novel tersebut. Ditutupnya buku tebal itu sembari menyingkirkannya ke pinggir kursi taman. Iris kelamnya segera bertemupandang dengan manik _chocolate_ Autumn. "Kau sudah tahu ceritanya membosankan, kenapa terus dibaca? Dasar…" Ia mengusap pundak Autumn yang dirangkulnya lembut.

"Entahlah … aku hanya iseng mengisi waktu senggang, sambil menunggumu di sini." Autumn menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. Menikmati udara sore bersama kekasih sedikit banyak membuat gadis itu merasakan _quality time_ yang berharga. Autumn pun tidak pernah kehabisan akal dalam mengisi momennya. _Misalnya dengan..._ "Tom, ceritakanlah padaku suatu kisah yang nyata." Bibir berlapis _lip tint _itu lalu tersenyum manja. "Hitung-hitung ini hukumanmu karena sudah membuatku menunggu."

"Aku...?" Thomas Hansen agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Autumn kali ini. Gadis berakal cerdas itu tiba-tiba saja meminta Tom untuk menjadi pendongeng di sore hari. Tom yang tidak mempunyai persiapan stok cerita, mau tak mau harus berujung pada kebingungan karenanya. "Sejak kapan arsitek handal sepertimu tertarik pada sastra?" Laki-laki itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayolah ... cerita apa saja boleh. Aku akan mendengarkan." Autumn tetap bulat pada keputusannya.

Pikiran Tom kembali berkutat dalam diam. Kisah nyata apa yang bisa dipaparkan untuk gadis terkasihnya ini? Cerita konyol? Ah, ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Cerita tentang arsitektur? _Nope,_ Tom tahu Autumn lebih ahli darinya. _So, mungkinkah itu…_ "Cerita tentang mantan kekasihku?" Tom menguji kesiapan Autumn. Setahu Tom, biasanya seorang gadis akan menolak jika sang kekasih menceritakan masa lalunya bersama wanita lain. Tapi kali ini Tom keliru, karena Autumn tampak _totally_ _agree_ dengan pilihan terlarang itu.

"Boleh. Cerita tentang mantan kekasih yang paling membekas di hatimu."

_'Shit.'_ Tom terjebak oleh tawarannya sendiri. Ia menyesal setengah mati. Tapi apalah yang tak akan ia berikan untuk gadis ini?

_"W-Well_, baiklah kalau kau yang meminta, tapi aku tidak akan bercerita lengkap, o_kay?_ Hanya _outline_-nya saja." Gadisnya mengangguk semangat. Tom menarik napas sedikit lebih banyak—mulai ragu. "Ini cerita tentang seorang wanita yang bernama ... Summer Finn."

"Summer?" Autumn sedikit terkejut. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, nama mantan kekasih Tom juga diambil dari salah satu musim dalam setahun subtropis—sama seperti dirinya.

"Summer Finn. Pertama kumengenalnya, Summer adalah gadis yang baik. Dia cantik, menarik, tidak membosankan, sedikit kekanakan dan ... selera musiknya kurang lebih sama denganku."

Autumn mengangguk paham. _"And then…?"_

Tom melanjutkan, "Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami pergi bersama, tertawa bersama, berdansa, bercanda ria, menonton film, _yeah_ ... persis seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya." Senyum paksa menguar di raut wajah Tom. Sekelebat memori tentang kegiatannya bersama Summer melintas bergantian dalam visual otaknya. Tak dapat dielak bahwa masa-masa itu pernah menjadi masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Tom.

Sementara Autumn tak menangkap adanya sesuatu yang _imperfect_ di sini, ia pun segera menuju ke pertanyaan inti tanpa basa-basi. _"So_, kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Tom sontak terdiam. Cukup lama. Membuka kenangan pahit tentang Summer ternyata membutuhkan tarikan napas lebih dalam bak menjelang momen menegangkan. Kisah klasiknya dengan Summer memang bukan untuk disesali dalam-dalam, namun hati Tom masih saja bergetar perih jika harus mengingatnya kembali. "Summer ... dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya."

_**Deg!**_

Autumn tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan pilu di kedua mata kekasih tercintanya. Tom kembali memutar memori indah itu. Dimana ia dulu mengejar Summer tanpa kenal lelah. Tom ingat bagaimana cara wanita itu bercerita dan tertawa, caranya berbalik badan saat tertidur, caranya menjilat bibir sebelum berbicara, juga caranya melampiaskan kekesalan dengan kata-kata vulgar—yang menurut Tom sangatlah unik. Setiap kali mendengar lagu favorit Summer maka hati Tom akan serasa berbunga-bunga. Mendapatkan sapaan _'hai'_ duluan pun bahagianya setinggi langit.

"Ya. Aku bahagia dengan semua itu, tapi Summer tidak. Aku pernah mencintainya, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, itu menjijikkan. Aku seperti mengemis cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan denganku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Dia seperti tidak sadar bahwa segala perilaku manjanya justru akan semakin membuatku menggapai harapan kosong." Tom menghela napas berat memberi jeda. "Intinya, aku benar-benar kacau saat itu. Di satu sisi aku ingin melupakannya, tapi di sisi lain ... aku sadar hanya dialah wanita di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku bahagia."

"Tom..."

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuat melambung tinggi, lalu diinjak begitu saja. Ada dua kemungkinan." Lelaki itu menyela ucapan Autumn, "Pertama, _she is an evil_, tanpa emosi, seorang manusia yang kacau. Kemungkinan kedua lainnya," Tom menjeda lagi dengan helaan napas yang tak kalah dalam dari sebelumnya. "Dia seorang robot. _No heart feelings at all."_

Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat tanpa ada yang bicara. Autumn sadar jika Tom sudah tenggelam jauh dalam memorinya tentang Summer. Sedikit ia ragu akan posisi hati Tom saat ini. "Jadi karena itu, kalian putus...?" tanya Autumn hati-hati. Sesungguhnya ia belum menemukan kesimpulan akhir dari kisah Tom dan Summer.

"Baik aku dan Summer, kami sempat saling menjaga jarak dan memutuskan untuk berteman saja selama beberapa bulan. Tapi, ada suatu kesempatan dimana aku kembali bertemu dan dekat dengannya. Seperti orang bodoh, aku kembali terjebak pada perasaanku sendiri. Bahkan kali itu lebih dalam. Aku berpikir jika itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk _memulai segalanya dari awal_. Aku berusaha bersikap baik padanya, Summer pun menyambut segala perlakuanku. Summer kembali menjadi gadis baik seperti pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah menilai." Tom tertawa miris. "Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali dihempas ke dasar bumi untuk kedua kali. Inilah yang membuatku berpikir bahwa cintaku padanya terlalu _disgusting_."

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi, Tom?" Autumn menyanggah. "Apa Summer ... meninggalkanmu?"

Tom mengumpulkan keberanian dengan menggenggam erat tangan Autumn sebelum menjawab hal yang sulit diucapkannya. "Lebih dari itu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Summer menerima lamaran pria lain."

_"What?!"_ Autumn tertohok bukan main. '_How bitch!'_ pikirnya.

"Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Summer memilih pria lain tanpa memberiku penjelasan pasti. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya?" Tom lagi-lagi tertawa, lirih. "Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi kekasih siapa pun—termasuk diriku, tapi mendadak dia menikah dengan orang lain. Saat itu aku tersadar, sejak awal aku memang tidak berarti apa-apa di hatinya. Mungkin, hanya seorang teman untuk bersenang-senang. Tanpa ada rasa cinta. Tanpa pernah ia berharap lebih padaku."

Angin sore berembus menghantarkan hawa dingin menjelang hujan. Suhu yang perlahan menurun seakan menyadarkan Tom untuk melepas jaketnya demi melapisi punggung kurus Autumn yang berbalut _blouse_ tipis. Laki-laki itu menikmati pelukan hangat Autumn di tengah taman yang sudah sepi tersebut. _Flashback_-nya dengan Summer cukup sampai di situ saja. Ia tak ingin terus terlarut pada kisah mengenaskan itu. Yang Tom tahu, sekarang ia telah memiliki seorang Autumn yang menggantikan posisi Summer di hatinya. Gadis baik hati yang tulus mencintainya dan tak ragu untuk mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

"Aku tidak menyangka menceritakan satu kisah untukmu saja sudah membuat perutku lapar. Bagaimana, Nona editor sastra? Kesimpulan apa yang bisa kau ambil dari kisahku?"

Autumn tersenyum simpul dengan kebiasaan Tom yang seringkali menguji kemampuan analisisnya. Gadis itu sudah tak ragu untuk menuturkan pendapat langsung dari hati. "_Well _... jika mendengar kisahmu tadi, aku pasti akan kasihan padamu."

Tom mengangguk setuju.

"Cintamu terlalu bertepuk sebelah tangan meski wanita idamanmu sudah benar-benar di depan mata. Tapi, Tom," Autumn memasang wajah ceria untuk menyemangati Tom. "Sebenarnya pihak yang lebih kukasihani adalah Summer. Aku kasihan karena dia tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Dia tidak berani menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang karena takut akan resiko kehilangan."

Tom mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Spekulasi Autumn selalu saja di luar prediksi.

"Itu sudah jelas, Tom! Summer tidak ingin berpacaran, tapi langsung meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Dengan adanya status pernikahan yang kuat, Summer tidak akan kehilangan suaminya dengan mudah seperti orang _pacaran _yang bisa putus kapan saja. Berpikirlah secara logis, Tom!" Autumn menepuk lutut kiri Tom tanpa tenaga. "Menurutku dia hanya perempuan kurang dewasa yang suka melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan tanpa memikirkan dampaknya pada orang lain. Mungkin Summer tahu tentang perasaanmu, dia mau menerima segala perlakuan baikmu. Namun tetap saja, dalam hatinya dia tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Tom. _Sorry to say this_."

_"Yeah_..." Tom menanggapi seadanya. "...mungkin benar, mungkin juga salah." Meski Tom yakin Summer bertanggung jawab atas sakit hati yang ditanggungnya selama ini, nyatanya ia tak terlalu menyalahkan wanita itu seratus persen. Ada beberapa persen dalam benak Tom yang berpikir, _'Mungkin akulah yang salah karena terlalu mengharapkan Summer selama ini. Aku memang bodoh.'_

Detik itu juga awan mencair berlomba-lomba. Gerimis mulai turun menghujani dua insan tersisa di taman Angelus Plaza tersebut. Tom refleks melindungi ubun-ubun Autumn dari hujan dengan telapak tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak mau kau kehujanan." Dibimbingnya gadis itu untuk berjalan cepat menuju tangga turun dan mencari restoran terdekat untuk tempat berteduh—sembari mengisi perut.

Dalam langkahnya, Autumn berhenti sejenak dan berhasil membuat Tom penasaran. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Autumn menggeleng lemah. "Mungkin cintamu padaku belum sebesar cinta yang pernah kau miliki untuk Summer. Iya 'kan?" Mata gadis itu sedikit menanar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, Tom, aku lebih mencintaimu dari—"

Tom tak mengizinkan kekasihnya berbicara lebih lanjut. Ia mengunci bibir ranum itu dengan kecupan hangat yang ia lakukan sepenuh hati. Sebuah pelukan erat yang disaksikan ribuan rintik hujan, menjadi wujud nyata kasih Tom untuk gadis yang amat disayanginya lebih dari apa pun itu. Ia sudah tahu jika Autumn mencintainya lebih dari Summer, sangat tahu. Sebagai laki-laki pun ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas tanpa perlu Autumn melisankannya.

"Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu meragukan perasaanku padamu, _okay?" _Tom menatap mata gadisnya lamat-lamat, berusaha menanam keyakinan di sana dengan teguh. "Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

"… ya, aku tahu, Tom." Autumn kembali meraih tangan Tom dan berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran Italia. Tepat setelah bel pintu masuk restoran berdenting, lantunan lagu klasik yang dihasilkan dari gesekan biola menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Buket-buket bunga mawar merah dan putih tersusun rapi di sepanjang dekorasi restoran. Baiklah ... ini cukup _awkward_. Autumn tak melihat adanya barisan meja makan di sana. Gadis itu justru curiga dengan kehadiran beberapa teman Tom beserta Rachel Hansen di tengah ruangan. "Tom, ada apa ini? Kau mengundang mereka semua?"

Rekan-rekan Tom menggeleng sembari menahan tawa. Rachel segera memakaikan jas hitam formil pada tubuh Tom seraya menyerahkan kotak beludru merah kecil. "Berlutut, Tom." bisik Rachel pada kakak sematawayangnya yang sibuk tersenyum tampan.

Dengan patuhnya Tom berlutut di depan gadis yang ia kehendaki menjadi pendamping hidupnya tersebut. Autumn nyaris berkaca-kaca menahan haru begitu memahami apa arti semua ini. Tanpa pernah ia sangka, hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari bersejarah semasa hidupnya. Air matanya tak bisa dihalau lagi manakala Tom membuka kotak beludru di tangannya, menyembulkan sebuah cincin berhiaskan butiran kilau permata di sana.

"Maafkan aku yang sempat terlambat satu jam, karena aku harus mengurus semua ini dulu." Tom terkekeh menatap sekelilingnya. "Jadi, sebelum lebih terlambat lagi—"

_'I love you, Tom…'_

_"—Dear Autumn, will you marry me?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

_Seriously_ geje. Saya cuma ingin Tom dan Autumn bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang Summer lagi. _Well_, fict ini tadinya mau ku-_publish_ di blog aja karena di FFn gak ada _character_ Tom dan Autumn di fandom (500) Days of Summer yang sepi ini. Tapiii setelah kirim-kirim e-mail sama admin FFn, akhirnya admin **Zack** memenuhi _request_ saya untuk menambahkan karakter di fandom ini hihihi, thankies ya, Min. Fic ini buat kamu deh hahaha *sok kenal banget*


End file.
